A malfoy story
by SlytherinSly
Summary: When Draco Malfoy fails his mission he has to plead to get Dakota back. but why is Dakota so important? And what is a Weasley hanging around a Malfoy for? read the bloody story to find out! *I do have my own people in this story* (summery sucks, story is much better)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is my first attemt at writing a harry Potter story, so im not going to be that good at it. im also bad at writing storys so not everything will be perfect. I will have one or two of my own carecters, so bewere of that. - Dont get attatched! you know what'll happin if you do :P -**

Chapter one - Set It on Fire

A sevin-teen year old boy stood infront on the Dark lord, pleading for forgivness. "Please Sir, it wont happin again! I will succeed in my mission next time! Just please, dont hurt Dakota!"

Draco Malfoy, you have failed me once by not compleating your mission, it wont happen again I presume?" The dark lord asked as he circled The blond. Draco nodded in fear, "yes, yes! it wont happen again, just please, release Dakota!" He begged. Draco knew not to show fear infront of Voldemort, but he couldnt help letting some fear slip out.

"Very well," Voldemort turned to a woman to the side of him. "Bellatrix, release the girl." Voldemort ordered.

The woman besides him nodded and walked over to a cage in the corner of the room. A young girl, about 11, sat inside the cage. She had bleach blond hair, like draco's. She had black pants that went slightly over her black shoes and socks. Her shirt was a light grey the words 'nobody's there' and 'all alone' written in red. Bellatrix took out a key and unlocked the cage. She grabbed the girls upper arm and forced her to stand and get out of the silver cage. still gripping the young girls arm, Bellatrix walked next to The dark lord.

"To get the girl back, Draco, you must make a vow." Voldemort spoke in a plain tone.

"And what's that?" Draco asked looking into Voldemort's eyes coldly. All Draco wanted was to get this over with and hope that he didnt have to kill anyone. he never wanted to kill.

"You must never fail me again." voldemort ordered coldly, his voice sounding like he hadn't slept in weeks.

"Yes my lord, as you wish i shall never fail you again." Draco said nottaking his eyes off the girl in the grasps of Bellatrix Lestrange. her face was stained with dry tears and cuts. she had cuts and bruises all over her arms.

"Alright Bellatrix, hand over The girl to Draco." Bellatrix nodded and pushed the girl over to Draco.

"Dakota!" draco hugged the girl tightly. "Are you ok?!"

"Y-yeah, im fine _big brother_." Dakota studdered. She hugged Draco tightly and sobbed into his hirt.

"Now both of you, get out of my sight!"

Draco picked Dakota up bridle and ran out.

**Dakota's POV**

Draco sat me down on a bed and gave me a banana. "you need to eat." I heard him say. He sat down next to me as I unpeeled the fruit in my hands. I looked around at my suroundings as I took my first bite of the banana.

"Draco do you think that ill be put in Griffindor?" I asked. My brother looked at me with a strange look. "There's a chance you will. but I don't know, Sis." he said looked strait foward.

I looked up Draco. "what if I am? What do you think Dad will say? Draco, you know how he is with this kind of stuff!" I pannicked. My father was always so pickly when Draco went to Hogwarts. I was only three whenn he forst went to school so I dont remember well, but Draco always told me how Father said "Slytherin, thats you house. and you will be put in it, just like me." Draco said that dad always said that. I havent seen my father since I turned Elevin so hebhasent beed there to tell me anything. Infact, Draco was the only one there for me. My Mother was never there to give me advise either. She was always out with Bellatrix, doing... whatever they do together.

I finnished mt banana and draco threw away the peelings (idk what the outside part of the banana is called). Draco pulled me into a hug. "I love you, you know that right?" He asked me. He sounded as if wanted to cry, but was holding it back.

"Yeah, i know that you love me, but whats with the hug?" I wondered. He never hugged me. I started to worry. Was he leaving me? Whats going on?

"i was so worried they'd kill you! What did they do you you? Did they curse you or-" i had to stop him.

"Draco im fine! I'm ok, see? I'm not hurt in any magical way, okay?" I looked him in the eyes as I said this. "i wont ever leave you alone. I'm not going to die and leave you stranded. Okay?" Draco nodded and wiped away his tears. he hugged me again. "Ok." Draco stood up. "Lets get some sleep." I nodded and layed down on the bed. Draco layed behind me and we fell asleep within minits.

**Well, thats the first chapter for you! Sorry its so short, ill try and make them longer throughout the story! So please leave a review an favorate for me if you'd like. ill try and update as soon as I can. :)**


	2. Chapter - Draco's Back story

_**Sorry about all the mistakes in the last chapter, I didnt realize them untill a few minits ago. Well, here is the next chapter of **__**A Malfoy Story**__**! I hope you like it!**_

_**Also, Im changing Draco's age tp 16, this is so I can have my plot planned better. I hope you understand!**_

_I looked him in the eyes as I said this. "I wont ever leave you alone. I'm not going to die and leave you stranded. Okay?" Draco nodded and wiped away his tears. he hugged me again. "Ok." Draco stood up. "Lets get some sleep." I nodded and layed down on the bed. Draco layed behind me and we fell asleep within minits._

**Chapter two - Draco's back story**

Draco wolk up behind Dakota in the small room he brought her too. Dakota was still sleeping. Draco smiled st the sight. he climbed over Dakota and grabbed an apple from a basket that held many kinds of fruits. He took a bite as he glanced at the clock. It was eight thirty in the morning.

"Crabbe and Goyle should be over in a half hour." he said to himself. Draco finnished his apple walked over to a drawer and took out black pants, a plain black shirt, and black socks. he walked overto the bathroom and walked in. He took off his shirt. using the mirror, he looked at his back. His back had wipe marks all over it. Some turned into scars. Draco sighed.

***Begin flash back***

**March first**

**"Mummy? Can I go see Dad?" a young boy asked.**

**"No Draco, your father is in his study. You know he needs to be alone in there." Draco's Mother replied.**

**"But Mom!" Draco cried.**

**"Draco Malfoy! You will stay out of your fathers way!" Narcissa snapped.**

**Draco looked down and walked out. The six year old looked at a door that had words scribbled on it. He opened the door and walked in. "Daddy?" He asked.**

**"What are you doing in here Draco, you know I need to be left alone when im in here!" Lucius Malfoy snapped.**

**"I know Daddy, I just wanted to-" Draco was stopped when Lucius walked over to Draco and pushed him down to the floor.**

**"**_**IF YOU KNEW THEN WHY ARE YOU IN HERE?!"**_** Lucius shouted at his son.**

**"Im sorry Daddy, I-I just wantedto give you this." Draco stood and pulled out an envelope addressed to Lucius. Lucius grabbed the envelope and opened it. "Where did you get this?" He asked.**

**Draco wimpered. "Dobby said to bring it to you. He said it was ergent." Draco said backing away.**

**"Then why didnt the elf bring it to me himself?" Lucius snarled.**

**"I-I dont know, all he said was to give it to you." Draco said in a scared voice.**

**Lucius slapped his son across the face causing Draco to cry out in pain and fall to hess knees.**

**"Get out of my sight you **_**pathetic**_** child." lucius snarled.**

**Draco stood and ran out sobbing.**

***End of Flashback***

Draco felt tears leave his eyes. He wiped away his tears and turned on the shower to a hot shower. he unclothed himself and stepped in.

**o0o**

Dakota wolk un to the shower running. She looked at the time, it was nine in the morning. Dakota stood and walked over to the basket of fruit. she simply grabbeda peach and ate it all. Around nine o'five Draco came out of the shower in different clothes than yesterday. he was rubbing his hair with a white towel. "Hey big bro." Dakota greeted. Draco smiled and walked over to Dakota. "hey lil' sis, when did you get up?" he asked.

"Nine, you?" Dakota questioned. Draco sat down next to Dakota. "Eight thirty." he said "Oh by the way Crabbe and Goyle are comming over. They should be here any second now." Dakota nodded andlooked down at her arms. the cuts, bruses, and dirt covered them.

"Draco, did I deserve these?" dakota asked in a wisper. Draco looked at Dakota. he saw that she was examming her arms in sorrow. "Of corse not Kota." He said softly. "I'll heal those for you, okay?" Draco grabbed his wand after Dakota gave permission for him to heal her.

After a few mimits she was fully healed and cleaned. Dakota thanked her brother and walked over to a window. She smiled when she saw Crabbe and Gotle walking up to the door. "they're here!" she squeeled happily. Before the boys could knock on the door Dakota had opened it. "Hey guys," Dakota greeted happily, "come on in." Crabbe and Goyle walked walked in after greeting Dakota. They all sat down at the kitchen table.

"Would anyone like a drink?" the youngest asked. Dakota walked over to the cabinet thet held cups.

"Dakota, you don't have to get us a drink." Draco said.

"but I must! its for everything you guys have done for me. this is a way to thank you." she took out four glass cups and put them on the couner. she grabbed a note pad that had names scribbled on them:

**Menu **

**Draco - **

**Crabbe - **

**Goyle - **

Dakota walked over, "May I take your order?" she asked with a grin. Dakota always did this. She loved doing this with her brother and friends.

"ill have the peanut butter and jelly, no crust. Water fot my drink." said Crabbe.

"same here, id like the P.B. and J with no crust." Goyle put in. Dakota write down in her note-pad:

**Menu **

**Draco - **

**Crabbe - **_Peanut butter and jelly NO crust. Water._

**Goyle - **_Peanut butter and jelly NO crust. Water._

"what about you, sir?" Dakota jokingly asked Draco who was fiddling with his shirt. He didn't hear Dakota so he continued. "Draco, order!" Crabbe said while poking Draco. his head shot up.

"huh? oh, I'll have macaronie and cheese surprise with orange-juice." Draco said. he felt real hungry.

Dakota nodded and write Draco's order down.

**Draco - **_M+C Surprise with orange juice_

"alright, your orders will be ready in thirty." Dakota said and walked out with a grin on her face. Onceshe left Draco looked at the boys.

"look at her, she acts as if nothinng happened yesterday." He said.

"Because she hides her pain, girl do that do we dont see her suffering." Crabbe said while looking at the door. "She wants to see us smile. not look at her as if she was dieing, and thats what you where doing."

Draco looked at the door. "I'm worried about her, she's real pale and she is forcing herself to do this-"

"For us." Goyle finnished Draco, "She hides her pain so we cant see her suffering." soft sobs where heard from the kitchen, Dakota's sobbs. Draco stood to cheek on her.

"Malfoy sit, she needs to let out her pain and she doesn't want us to see, leave her be." Crabbe said.

"She's crying! I need to see if she's alright!" Draco said, worried for his sister.

"Malfoy sit, she'll be fine. okay?" Goyle assured him. Draco nodded and sat down.

**o0o**

Dakota sat in the corner of the kitchen crying her heart out. She had almost died in there, what if Draco didnt come for her? what if Bellatrix had really killer her? these questions roamed in the girls head.

After twenty minits of crying into her hands, she finaly used her skills to make the boys' food. She looked into a spoon and looked at her eyes. They weren't red anymore. sne walked out of the kitchen putting on a smile. "Alright, here is the no crusted P.B. and J for the two on the right. and the water." she handed Crabbe and Goyle their food and drinks. "And for Mr. Malfoy, The M+C surprise with the orange juice." Dakota handed Draco his order. "eat up, I hope you enjoy it." Dakota smiled at the three six-teen year olds and walked into the bedroom. She plopped onto the bed and fell asleep imeedently.

**o0o**

Draco ate his food quietly while his friends talked.

"Malfoy, im going to check on Dakota, be right back." Crabbe said while standing. "Alright, see if she's hungy." Draco said, looking down at his food.

Crabbe walked into the bedroom where Dakota was. he saw that she was sleeping. every once in a while she'd mumble "I'm sorry, please stop!" Showing she was having a nightmare. Crabbe walked over to her and shook her lightly. "Dakota? get up, its not time to sleep."

"No Dad, I'll be good." Dakota said in her sleep. "Dakota wake up." Crabbe shook her again. dakota's eyes opened her eyes, "Hi." Dakota said quietly.

"Are you hungry? you've been sleeping for two hours." Crabbe asked as he helped Dakota up. she rubber her eyes, "Food sounds good, I want a Banana." Dakota walkedover to the fruit basket on the table and grabbed a yellow banana. She ate it all in three bites and threw the rest away. "Tell Draco im going on a walk." She then brushede her hair and walked out.

**o0o**

Dakota walked down diagon ally looking at all the joyful children run and play. She walked into the Weasley Wizard Wheezes. It was her favorite shop, even though it was a Weasleys. She didnt care, she liked the products. Dakota walked around untill she found the love potions. She wanted to buy one but decided not to, why would she need one anyways?

Dakota watched as the Weasley twins Fred and George handed a boy a couldren and said "Here's for the cauldren handsom" in unison. Dakota smiled. The twins where always so cool. "how much for this?" a voice asked the twins. It was Ron Weasley.

"Five galleons." The twins said.

"How much for me?"

"Five galleons." the twins said

"but I'm your brother." Ron said hoping they would give it to him for twins shruggled.

"Ten galleons." again, they said it in unison.

Dakota smiled,she knew coming here would cheer her up. She saw Hermione talking to Ginny next to the love potions. Dakota wanted to walk over and greet herself but they where much older, they'd just see her as a child. Dakota sighed and walked over to the instand darkness pouder. She looked at the price.' five galleons. She took three and payed. She then walked out and looked at all the destroyed shops.

"Oh no, everyone got their wands from Olivanders." Dakota heard Hermione say. Dakota looked at them, Hermione was right. Even Dakota got her wand from there. Dakota walked infront of them and went inside the worn down place. She looked at the black and worn down counter, she remembered how she got her wand.

**Begin flashback**

**Dakota walked into the Olivanders with her big brother Draco and her Mother Narcissa. "Mom, do you think that I'll get a cool wand?" Dakota asked.**

**"Every wand is cool sweetheart." Narcissa said while patting the young girls back. It was early in the morning so nobody was there. **

**"Ah, Mrs. Malfoy, so nice to see you again. What brings such a fine lady here?" Olivander asked. **

**"Im here to get my little girl her first wand." Narcissa smiled.**

**"Mooommmmmm, its not that big of a deal!" Dakota complained. She walked up to the man, "Where's my wand?" she asked.**

**"Now now Dakota, your wand chooses you, remember?" Draco said to his sister. "oh yeah..." Dakota looked at all the small boxes on the wall. Olivander walked over to the laddher and went up to the top of the left side of the wall. he took out a red, velvet box. "I have a feelling this one will fit you." He said.**

**Dakota took out wand. It was snow white and had a black bottom half of a bone for the handle. "go on, give it a swish." Olivander said.**

**Dakota held the wand in her right hand and swished it as if she was casting a spell. An orange light shined around Dakota for about three seconds and a light breese came in. "This is the one, I knew it would be." Olivander said to himself. Dakota heard him unforchinently, "What do you mean this is the one?" she asked the man.**

**"Oh... nothing." Ovlivander smiled. Dakota took Draco"s hand and walked out. Narcissa thanked Olivander and followed her children.**

**End Flash back**

"Hey, are you listening kid?" A voice said. Dakota jumped and lookedtwords the voice, it was Harry Potter, "You alright?" he asked.

Dakota blinked. She was always told not to talk to Harry Potter or his friends. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thankyou for asking." Dakota said. She walked out and saw her brother, her mother, and others walk into an ally way.

"Harry, is it me, or do Draco and mummy look like two people who don't want to be found?" Ron asked. Dakota looked at Ron, he was looking out the window at her brother. Dakota walked over to her brother who was walking away. "Draco, what are you doing?" dakota wispered to her brother."

"Go home, I'll be there in a bit alright?" Draco said as he kneeled down next to Dakota.

"But what are you and mom doing?" Dakota asked silently. Draco looked behind Dakota and he stiffened, "Go home and I'll take you to the lake at school when we get there, got it?" Draco tried. Dakota smiled. "Okay."

Draco stood. "I'll see you at home." Dakota nodded and watched as Draco walked out of the five foot wide ally. "You know him?" A voice asked from behind Dakota. She jumped and turned to the vioce. It was Harry again. "Yeah... Why?" Dakota asked, looked up at Harry.

"just wondering." harry said

"Did you see where he went?" The red head asked.

Dakota knew she had to lie. "No, sorry."

The only girl there hit ron in the for-arm, "Don't be so rude, she's just a child."

_Just a child._ Those are the words Dakota hated to hear. She didnt want to make a scene so she just turned and walked off, trying not to show anger.

**Again, I'm sorry for the mistakes and short chapters. Ill update in two weeks or more, depending on my scedule. Thanks for reading! Please review and favorite!**

**~Sophie**


End file.
